circlepowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
Demons are malevolent entities known to possess both mortals and witches to manifest fully. Although commonly seen in the form of snakes, demons prefer to use witches as hosts as they are the most powerful forms possible. First Invocation The origin of the Demonic race remains a mystery, however it is known that John Blackwell tried to summon demons sixteen years ago to grant himself more power, in order to protect the Circle from the Witch Hunters and put an end to the war between witches and hunters. However, the demons got out of control, wishing to take the Circle's witches as vessels for power. However, they were stopped by Amelia Blake, who locked them in a suitcase and buried it in the forest. The only demon who escaped, Abaddon, went into Heather Barnes's body, and Amelia had to put a Suppression Sigil Spell on her friend, unwilling to kill her and instead placing her in a coma. Abaddon's awakening and Nick's death After Cassie Blake's arrival in Chance Harbor, she discovered what her mother had done to her friend and was willing to undo it. When she succeeded, she learned the true meaning of the spell and was attacked by the possessed Heather, until the woman was hit by a car and died. The Demon however survived and took Melissa Glaser as his new host, and made the Circle find the suitcase holding the other demons. After Jane Blake's intervention, the demon came out of Melissa and possessed Nick Armstrong. In this body, Abaddon contacted Dawn Chamberlain to have what he was summoned for sixteen years ago, power. She tricked him by calling Charles Meade, who hit Nick in the back, and the two of them had no choice but to drown Nick, as well as the demon inside of him. The other demons were burnt by the Circle at the Abandoned House. Return Weeks later, Eben, a Witch Hunter, helped by an unknown witch , was able to summon/resurrect the demons, just like John Blackwell did sixteen years ago. To complete the ritual, he had previously sacrified the Witch Hunter Samuel, who attracted the witches into a trap. By the time John Blacwell had destroyed Samuel and its demon, Eben managed to host all the demons he had summoned, and he fled with them. Appearances Demons are describe of being possessed they're usually in insect's and snake's form because those are the bodies with great amount of dark energy. In the series demons are in snake's form never was in insects. They had possessed witches and people who seems to have power like Eben. It is unknown what are demons true form is. Abilities and powers Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. Possession: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of a living being. Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. Strength: The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. Pain Resistance: Demons can resist immense pain and keep fighting as shown when Cassie Blake tried to incinerate a Demon and it was not enough to stop it. Resurrection: Demons slain in methods other than the Crystal Skull can be resurrected by witches. Magic Enhancement: While possessed, witches are considerably stronger. Weaknesses Crystal Skull: Demons can presumably be permanantly slain using the Crystal Skull. Crystals: An artifact of mystical power that is extremely lethal toward Demons. Fire: A substance of fuel that is extremely lethal toward Demons. Water: A substance of liquid that is extremely lethal toward Demons. Dark Magic: Extremely powerful Dark Magic has been proven to be lethal to Demons as shown when John Blackwell completely obliterate a Demon possessing a Witch Hunter. Devilitry Spells: Some spells can cause negative effects on Demons such as Exorcism spells. Category:Power Category:Spells Category:Object